Trzy sekundy
by Miriam14
Summary: Co Percy zobaczył przed upadkiem do Tartaru.


**T**rzy sekundy

Akt pierwszy : niebo  
Α

Pierwsza sekunda była jak niebo.  
Właśnie tak czuł się, gdy byli razem. Wyczuwać jej dłoń, smakować wargi, słyszeć śmiech, wdychać zapach perfum i widzieć twarz. Pięć kroków, by czuł się jak w niebie.  
Polubił ją, kiedy tylko zobaczył jej śliczną twarz po raz pierwszy. Wciąż pamięta jej złote loki lśniące w słońcu i brzmienie jej głosu, gdy powiedziała : _„Ślinisz się przez sen." _Liczył, że powie co innego, lecz po latach zrozumiał, że były to najpiękniejsze słowa, które mógł wtedy od niej usłyszeć.  
Z czasem zbliżali się co raz bardziej. Każda chwila z nią była jaśniejsza, niż początkowo mogło się wydawać. Mogli być w opłakanym stanie, otrzeć się o śmierć... Ale jej obecność wystarczała, by złagodzić ból.  
Gdy Hera wymazała mu pamięć i wysłała do Obozu Jupiter, dziewczyna wciąż przy nim była. Była dla niego jak anioł stróż. Jak ostatni promyk nadziei, że gdzieś tam ma swój dom, swój świat... Nadziei, że jest ktoś, kto martwi się o niego i z kim kiedyś spotka się w niebie.  
A kiedy wreszcie się zobaczyli, czuł się, jakby jeszcze za życia znalazł się w raju.  
Zawsze byli razem, nawet gdy dzieliły ich setki kilometrów. Żadna bogini nie sprawi, by mógł o niej kiedykolwiek zapomnieć. Przez te pięć lat połączyły ich więzy silniejsze nawet niż miłość. Nie potrafił już wyobrazić sobie życia bez niej. Była jego narkotykiem, osłodą gorzkiej egzystencji, aniołem, lekiem utrzymującym go przy życiu. Sekunda z nią sprawiała, że świat wydawał się przyjaźniejszym miejscem.  
_Nie mógł ponownie jej stracić._

Akt drugi : ziemia  
Δ

Druga sekunda była jak ziemia.  
Jednak nawet jej obecność nie pozwalała mu całkowicie zapomnieć o świecie. Każdy moment, który wydawał się jej ostatnim, był dla niego twardym zderzeniem z ziemią. Czuł się wtedy jak anioł, któremu podczas lotu podcięto skrzydła.  
Pierwszy raz dostrzegł strach w jej oczach, gdy ujrzała pająki Hefajstosa. Wtedy wywołało to u niego rozbawienie. Teraz rozumiał jednak, jak wtedy bała się dziewczyna.  
Potem co raz częściej łapał się na tym, jak się o nią zamartwiał. Pamięta, jak się czuł, gdy więził ją Kronos. Pamięta ten strach, gdy dowiedział się, że chciała przystąpić do Łowczyń. Pamięta moment, gdy podczas bitwy osłoniła go własnym ciałem. Pamięta wszystkie bitwy i walki, krew, pot i łzy, cały ten pył i kurz... Przeżyli razem nie jedną apokalipsę.  
W ten sposób dziewczyna, która sprawiała, że czuł się jak w raju, jednocześnie ściągała go na ziemię. Przy niej był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Ale jej obecność przypominała mu też o niebezpieczeństwach tego świata. O setkach sytuacji, w których mógł ją stracić.  
Była tym, co przypominało mu o prawdziwym życiu. Jednym z bodźców zmuszających do życia, do nieustającej walki, do wiary w to, że wygra. Musiał wygrywać. Dla niej.  
_Dla dwunastolatki bojącej się pająków, którą wciąż dostrzegał w kącikach jej oczu._

Akt trzeci : piekło

Ψ

Trzecia sekunda była jak piekło.  
To, że nie mógł jej ocalić, złamało jego serce na pół. Czuł się jak człowiek skazany na wieczne potępienie. Kochał ją tak mocno i zrobił dla niej tak wiele. A teraz zwisali ze skalnej półki i nie mógł zrobić nic.  
Ich życie było słodkie jak niebo, ale i twarde jak ziemia. Miało jednak też w sobie trochę piekielnej męki.  
Wiedział o tym, odkąd po raz pierwszy razem zetknęli się z potworem. Potem takich sytuacji było wiele, może nawet zbyt wiele. Z czasem stali się duetem. Walczyli ramię w ramię setki razy. Zamienili w proch tysiące potworów. Byli przecież herosami, a bycie półbogiem do czegoś jednak zobowiązuje. Przed nimi jeszcze wiele walk do stoczenia i nikt nie zapyta, czy są zmęczeni. W końcu to dzieci bogów, do tego się urodzili. Nikt nie powiedział, że ich życie będzie łatwe.  
Byli i ludźmi, i bogami jednocześnie, a wiedli żywot męczenników. Nikt nie pamiętał, że mają w sobie też cząsteczkę z człowieka. Byli zdolni do wielu rzeczy, wielu więcej niż przeciętna osoba. Ale nawet oni nie mogli uciekać przez wieczność. Jedyną rzeczą, której tak naprawdę jeszcze pragnęli, był spokój i normalne życie.  
_A on w ciągu sekundy skazał ich na kolejną walkę._

Ω  
_Potrzebował trzech sekund.  
Pierwszej, by podjąć decyzję.  
Drugiej, by spojrzeć na jej twarz.  
Trzeciej, by runąć w bezdenną ciemność._


End file.
